Forcibly Flirting With Disaster
by InLoveWithEdward1218
Summary: Alice decides to throw a Cullen movie night, but when Jasper doesn't like the movie, what will he do to entertain himself? Please RxR. ExB
1. Getting Ready

**This is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it! Please read and Review, it would be very helpful!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own none of the characters... only my own plot... I wish i could write like Stephenie!**

"Bella! Hurry up! We are going to be late!" It never ceased to amaze me how someone so small could be so annoying. Alice was whining at me from the other side of my bathroom door as I brushed my hair and put on just a touch of make up.

"I'm coming Alice… and we can't be late… We're watching a movie in your living room!" Leave it to Alice to overdramatize even a simple matter like a movie. She had come up with the idea of a Cullen movie night when I had said something about them never being all there at the same time. It was just a comment, not a complaint, but Alice had made it her mission to plan a date where everyone could be present.

"Regardless, I told Esme I would be back in twenty minutes," she paused and I assumed she was checking the time, "and it has already been sixteen! Besides, if we aren't back in the next five, Emmet and Jasper are going to find other ways to entertain themselves and Rose won't enjoy chasing them around the yard for her car keys."

I opened the door and smiled sheepishly, "How do I look?"

A look of concentration came over Alice and suddenly she frowned, "No no no no, that won't work! Didn't I tell you to wear the green sweater when I called?" Seemingly forgetting that we were going to be late, she zoomed to my side with inhuman speed and tugged at my sleeve impatiently, wanting me to take it off.

"I thought this one looked better… It pales me. I hate looking practically brown around you!" There I go again with my human issues, even though I was naturally light skinned, and there was almost never enough sun in Forks to tan me, I always looked like I had just gotten back from a tanning salon if I stood next to any of the Cullens.

"Bella, you will never be as pale as us, get over it…" She trailed off, thinking about what she had just said. "Oh, honey, that's not what I meant. I can still see it sometimes, so he is thinking about it. Just give it time, okay?" The topic of my changing seemed to be coming up more and more lately, and it always upset me. I refused to let it ruin the night though, and forced a smile.

"Can we just go?" My voice was quiet, and Alice looked ashamed. Trying to lighten the mood, I forced another smile. "If you don't let Edward see what we talked about in here, I will…." I sighed, knowing I would have to endure something horrible if I said it, "let you give me that manicure you have been bothering me about…"

A huge smile crossed her face, and she made a motion like that of a zipper across her lips, "My lips, and mind, are sealed." She hummed on our way down the stairs, obviously excited both for the movie and the promised Bella-Barbie session.

"Bye, I'll be back in a few hours," I yelled to Charlie who was sitting in the armchair in the living room. He grunted an unintelligible response and Alice laughed, knowing he would let me go virtually anywhere with her.


	2. Lions versus Tigers

1

When we got in Alice's car, she looked at the digital clock on the dash and sighed. "Rose is going to kill me... The boys have been playing keep-away for almost ten minutes." A devilish grin grew on her face, "I guess we will just have to hurry." Alice knew how much I hated it when she drove fast, much preferring the sluggish speed of my old truck.

"Alice..." I looked at her hopefully, although I knew it was pointless. Moments later her foot seemed glued to the floor and we accelerated far faster than the speed limit.. She laughed her high pitched tinkling laugh and accelerated even faster still. Had anyone been watching, they would have immediately called the police, and wouldn't Charlie be thrilled to hear that a car matching the description of the one he knew his daughter was in, was speeding down the road at 3 times the thirty mile an hour speed limit.

"Relax Bella!" She looked over at me and my stomach turned over.

"Eyes. Road. Please." At this point I wasn't even making complete sentences. It's difficult to do when you see your life flashing before your eyes.

"Bella, we have gone faster than this a hundred times, sheesh!" At least someone seemed to be enjoying herself. In a matter of minutes, although not soon enough, I felt the car slow, and we pulled up the winding Cullen driveway.

A sound like two boulders colliding erupted from the backyard, closely followed by a booming voice, "Ow Rose, don't you love me?" Emmet laughed.

"You know I-" there was a pause and sounds of a struggle, then a victorious cry "-do... Just not when you act like a teenage boy." There was an edge of annoyance in Rosalie's voice, and it was obvious that Alice had been right, as per usual.

"Aww, but I thought you liked it when I acted like a teenage boy,"Alice and I walked around the house just in time to see Emmet wiggle his eyebrows suggestively and elbow Rose lightly, only to be smacked in return.

"Alice! Bella! Finally! These bumbling idiots stole my-"

Alice interrupted, "-keys... we know."

Rosalie stared at the two of us incredulously, "What took you so long? Were you debating the presidency next election or something?"

"No... we were playing dress up!" Alice's voice was sarcastic, and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

I was grateful when Jasper broke the tension. "Can we all just go inside and watch the damn movie?" He had attempted to sound helpful, but obviously all of the tension was getting to him.

"Awww, poor Jazzy can't handle a little annoyance." Emmet laughed, enjoying his brother's lack of control.

All of a sudden there was a sigh from behind me, and cold hands slipped around my waist. I forgot where I was and what I was thinking, and just melted in his firm, yet somehow gentle grip. "Hello Bella," he whispered in my ear. Ready to watch the movie? Unless you want to stay out here and continue this soap?"

I managed a nod, and walked with his up the back steps and into the house. Another argument started outside, but it grew quieter and quieter as we walked farther inside to the living room. Alice really had gone all out, all the couches and seats had been moved to form a U around the television, and sleeping bags lined the floor. I looked up at Edward, "Tell me she didn't buy the sleeping bags just for one movie night?"

He smiled, "I think she was hoping it would become a regular occasion, and we have plenty of sleeping bags, we wouldn't look like a good wholesome hiking family if we didn't stop in to buy new ones every other year.

I smiled at his explanation, but turned serious when he gave me a worried look.

"Why is Alice keeping me out?"

I tried to look as innocent as possible, although I'm sure he saw right through me, "What makes you think she's trying to keep you out?"

He gave me a 'yeah right' look, "She's translating Romeo and Juliet into Arabic"

I couldn't help but laugh, "It's nothing I want to talk about right now..."

He looked deep into my eyes, but decided it was better to leave it for now.

Finally, the silence was broken by the rowdy bunch of young Cullens coming in. "I still say the Lion would win." Emmet and Jasper seemed deep in debate.

Emmet laughed, "Are you kidding me? The Tiger would kick ass!" The two of them looked to Alice.

"Sorry Emmet, the lion's mane protects it from the tiger's teeth."

I looked to Edward, "Shouldn't she only be able to see that if-"

"They were actually considering trying it? Yea..." Alice frowned and finished my sentence. "Can someone make themself useful and go upstairs to get Carlisle and Esme?"

"No need darling," Esme glided down the stairs, closely followed by her husband. "What movie did you decide on Alice?"

Alice looked at a box by the TV, I was going to let Bella choose... I picked movies kind of with a theme, see if you can pick up on it."

Edward groaned from his seat on the sleeping bag next to mine, as he read her thoughts and found out what the movies were. He rolled his eyes and then looked, like all the others, at the box.

One by one, Alice took the movies out, reading them as she went.


End file.
